Just Why?
by Charlie.Frost
Summary: Just a girl tired of her normal routine that finds a spell and a key, after a couple of drinks and binge-watching One Piece she gives it a try only to be disappointed. That is till she wakes up the next day looking at Doffy's grinning face and she starts freaking out, mentally asking "Just Why!". Better summary inside, first time posting, rating may change (LawxOC later).
1. Prologue

**Just Why?**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Piece that's all Eiichiro Oda, all I own is my OC Kia and her Devils Fruit power. Just a warning there will be cussing, and I will be using some Japanese terms because let's face it, some of them just sound way better than English terms. This will for the most part follow the crazy winding storyline Oda has made/ is making, I'll be adding in some side stories.

**Prologue**

One minute you go from a drab everyday routine to; "The hell, this guy is completely insane!", "Oh, ok we just beat a bunch of people up let's party!" and "How is that guy not dead yet?". Yeah, that life is now mine, stuck in the world of One Piece with a psychopath for an Uncle, a bunch of guys that I call "Brother", some crazy ass rubber guy that seems to never die and death always knocking at my door with a smug look on his face… I swear that man irks me like no tomorrow. But hey, at least my name never changed from one world to the next and kids let me tell you, don't use that spell involving a key to make a doorway to another world. You might just end up being reborn as a baby with a fully functioning mind that's constantly going 'what the actual fuck?' and always trying not to mess up you're most favorite worlds plotline.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

**A little bit of Magic and a Whole lot of "Aw Crap"**

Today was like any other day, wake up, brew a pot of coffee, get ready to adult and start missing the warmth of a mountain of blankets known as a bed that the cat is currently in the middle of while holding the strap of her bag hostage. And just like that the woman snorted into her Slytherin mug as said cat twisted himself up in the strap, purring the whole time, grinning to herself she walked back to the kitchen only to glare at the clock shining neon green on the microwave, forty minutes till she had to leave. Deciding to bypass breakfast altogether, she chugged the rest of her coffee, brushed her teeth, untangled the cat from her bag, grabbed her jacket and ran out the door hair unbrushed. She'd fix it once at work, even with her job being a twenty-minute walk away she still liked to drag her feet because after being there for five years going on six with no vacation what-so-ever she was burnt out. Once at work she lazily waved at her coworker, who was waiting for their lunchbreak, like normal she would punch-in and go give them their break, but the manager had another idea.

"Kai, before you head back out, I have a 'honey do' list for you that must get done before you leave today." The older male mumbled out, yes mumbled, she had a hard time making out what he said half the time as did everyone else at the store.

"M'kay… I'll see what the boss lady wants done. By the way, there's a vendor at the back door waiting to be let in." After she said that he left the office mumbling some more, she pocketed her phone, ready to stand at main and read the latest chapter of One Piece.

List in hand, she headed up to her now hangry coworker and stuck her tongue out at him, "Alright, go Netflix's, smoke and video chat the wifey and baby."

That normally earns her a slap on the arm, a grin and an odd little bow with a 'Thank you' from him, but that's what happens when you have two MMORPG PC gamers work together that are only 4 months apart in age. Albeit, out of the two she got along with their younger counter parts due to her watching anime and reading manga's, speaking of manga she whipped out her phone to start reading the latest chapter of the Wano Country Arc, of course keeping an eye out for Captain Mumbles. About halfway through the chapter she peeked up and nearly shrieked as her best friend was standing there grinning at her like a wolf that just pounced a fox.

"Don't worry he's still at the back of the store talking with the vendor about something", her friend Sam chirped. "Soooo, wanna try out a spell I found in a book from that old witchcraft store?"

"I don't know Sammy, I mean that book you 'Found'", Kai made sure to do air quotes there, "Doesn't even have an author's name in it, for all you know it could all be fake! And I for one am not about all that 'comes back on you times three' crap…" She looked back down after checked the mirrors for her manager only to be poked in the forehead by Sam.

"Oh, come on! It seems easy and if it doesn't work, it doesn't work! It says all you gotta do is draw a door on the wall with some chalk, hold on to a key, close your eyes and imagine where you want to go! It could be anywhere, another country, world or universe! That even mean's one of those anime worlds you always talk about~." Sam sang out that last part in hopes to get her friend to go with it but all she got was the 'You've got to be shitting me' face.

Sighing and pocketing her phone, Wano would have to wait for lunch break, she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Dude, I love you and I love what we practice but I'm highly skeptical of this one and I had plans on binge-watching Whole Cake Island Arc tonight after work with a nice bottle of Ginjo sake."

"But I even bought you a pretty skeleton key!" Sam whined.

"Fine…", Kai gave in after seeing Sam's puppy eyes and having her coworker laugh at their antics as he walked back up to take over the main counter. "But I swear if something stupid happens I'm going to haunt your dreams! Now get out, I have to do this bloody list of doom and death before my shift ends."

Giggling Sam hugged Kai, literally skipped out of the store after slipping the key into Kai's pocket. That's where Kai's day officially started, getting everything the store manager wanted done plus what the other manager asked of her all while helping older customers find bed pads or adult diapers. Explaining to people that she doesn't carry that skincare or make-up line but what store's they could find it at. Having to stop every so often to handle price checks, telling one woman about thirty times that 'No, that lipstick isn't on clearance but the one with the big orange tag under it is'. Helping a teenager find the right concealer to hide a hickey from her parents and flat-out telling the poor girl she should have punched the guy for doing it if she knew she'd get in trouble. Finally ending her day at work with cleaning the bathrooms and still trying to figure out how come men can't aim in the toilet, she punched out and drug her feet all the way home.

Once home, Kai flicked on the TV and grabbed her PS4 controller to turn on the system and boot up Crunchyroll. Humming along with the opening scene she got some snacks, sake and canned cat food for the furry beast that was running between her legs. Plopping on the couch, kicking off her shoes, Kai pulled the blanket off the back, made herself a cocoon and smiled as Luffy went about his normal stuff, like eating a poisonous fish even after being told not to. About three hours into her binge, her phone started buzzing in her pocket, she figured it was Sam, so she blew it off. Not with much luck either because her phone kept buzzing and buzzing and buzzing. Finally, after saying fuck it she pulled her phone out, only to find pictures of shirtless men and random memes. Rolling her eyes at this she scrolled up to see the first message, of course it was Sam asking if she had tried the spell, to which she replied 'Nope'.

She received a little crying emoji from Sam, Kai snorted at her phone and silenced it for the night. Pausing her show to get ready for bed, she ended up pulling the key out of her pocket, placing it next to her phone which was still lighting up from Sam begging her to try it because she was about to. With her PJ's on Kai looked at her last message from her best friend and sent back, 'Fine but I'm telling you it's not going to work.'. Finding a piece of chalk for her gemstone box, she full heartedly regretted drawing a door on her wall because she started thinking of Beetlejuice and the Mars Sandworms.

Thinking to herself, 'No, let's not think about that, I don't want to get sent to a world with that guy… Sam said this spell would work if I thought about going somewhere I really like…', tilting her head to the side her messy hair that she never fixed bobbed with the motion. 'I wouldn't mind going to One Piece at least it's not boring and there's never a chance the same thing would happen again… I so sick of doing the same thing repeatedly, day in and day out, adulting sucks.' Finally, with a determined look she picked up the skeleton key Sam gave her, closed her eyes, and held it close to her chest, thinking of all the fun and crazy adventures she'd end up going on. What it would be like to meet Pop's, Marco along with the rest of the Whitebeard crew. Holding her breath, she reached for the drawn door knob only for her nails to hit the wall with a click, huffing she tossed the key back on her nightstand and sent a 'I told you it wouldn't work, I'm going the hell to bed.', to Sam. With that she crawled into bed with her cat that jumped onto her stomach to make biscuits, purring and dropping little drool bombs.

What seemed to be all too soon the sun was up and shinning, Kai gave a groan as she tried to turn away from it. She was able to hear muffled sounds and figured Sam had snuck into her apartment to steal some food and watch some anime. Everything was copasetic till she felt a sharp burning pain on her neck that made her eyes shoot open, but they were having a hard time adjusting to the brightness. What she heard next made her freeze, it was too close to be from her TV in the living room.

"Ne, Ne Doffy, let's not kill the baby! We could use it to keep your brother in check! Behehehehe!" There was a pause after that, one that made Kai's heart sink… But are they talking about? What baby? Doffy only has one brother and Rosinante doesn't have any kids!

"Hmmm, Trebol, you're right I could use this baby… After all she is family unlike that woman over there. Fuffuffuffuffu, things definitely have gotten more interesting now." That's when Kai's eyes final adjusted and the first thing she saw was Doffy's crazy grin followed by more of his laugh.

The last thing to go through her mind as she passed out was, 'Aw crap, what the fuck happened and just why in the hell am I with Doffy as baby!?'.


End file.
